renatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Golem
Description Details *An alchemy skill that summons a remote-controlled Golem to aid the user. *A small window will open up, giving the player the option to switch to the Golem in order to play as it to fight nearby enemies. Switching between Golem control mode and player control mode is easily done by clicking the corresponding button on the window. *Golem does not have an AI of its own, meaning that it will not fight on its own. **However, if it is attacked while the player is not controlling it, its Instinctive Reaction will activate and the Golem will hit the enemy once. *If your character is attacked while controlling the Golem, you lose focus on the Golem and will be forced to switch to player control mode. **However, activating Counter before switching will still work if you are attacked normally, allowing you to maintain focus rather than be forcibly returned to player control. **Defense is also a good all-around deterrent to attacks, but will force you back to player control like normal. *You cannot talk while directly controlling a Golem. *The Golem cannot replenish any HP/MP/Stamina. **The Golem's Rest skill is for novelty purposes only. It has no effect since the Golem has no base regenerative rate. **You cannot heal the Golem. **You cannot feed the Golem potions or food. *The Golem can not be used to hit orbs or open chests. **Because they can't "open" mimics, they can attack a closed mimic. *If you move away from the Golem, it will follow you. *You can only control the Golem within a 2000 distance radius (about Longbow range). Once the Golem is out of range, you are forced back to player control mode. **As the Golem moves farther away from or closer to you, the spiral symbol above it will shrink or enlarge to indicate the distance between your character and the Golem. *Summon Golem cannot be used in a duel, and any Golems summoned prior to the duel will be canceled. **However, it can be used in Elf/Giant or Paladin/Dark Knight PvP. **You will be able to see the Golem’s skills when summoned by a enemy player from Sharp Mind, as if it were a normal monster. *Golem status and physical size are influenced by the Alchemy Mastery skill rank. **Bonuses to the Golem's stats are based on the alchemy damage bonus for that rank. *A Golem has its own "Combat Power" like all other monsters. *Golem skill ranks and base stats are dependent on the type of Golem. *Ranking the skill increases the stats added onto the Golem. *The exact formula for Golem stats is (Golem Base Stats + Summon Golem Rank Bonus) * Alchemy Mastery Rank Bonus * Cylinder Bonus **The Cylinder bonus 1.00 with a normal Cylinder and 1.09 with an Clay Cylinder. *Going through any map threshold change (Example: Going to another floor in a Dungeon, switching maps, etc.) will cancel the Golem's summoning. **In the shadow world, the Golem can be "destroyed" if it is extremely close to the walls that form around orbs during certain shadow missions. While a "The golem has crumbled" message will play, the golem will still show on the game screen (in certain cases it can still be aggroed) but it will be unplayable. ***This also applies if the player is "inside" the walls when it goes up, but the Golem is still outside the wall. However if the player is outside when the walls are formed and selects the option to go through the wall, the Golem will also be teleported without any consequence. Training Tips *Winning battles with the golem does not specify monster's Combat Strength to gain proficiency, so it is recommended to go to a place where monsters are easily defeated. Such as Tir Chonail's Brown Foxes, Dugald Aisle's Raccoons, or other similar areas. *Alternative Training Tip: This freedom also applies to PvP if you're feeling up to it - provided it is not in the arena, the player kills will still count to winning battles. *Assuming you never fail Mana Crystalization for Golem Crystals, make all your own crystals (with the exception of two Snow Golems at rank 2), make the minimum amount of Forest Golems and max train your Golem kills, the minimum amount of Materials you will need to increase your Rank to 1 are 640 Clay Crystals, 1428 Low-Grade Cuilin Stones, 327 Common Cuilin Stones, 110 Fine Cuilin Stones, 109 White Herbs, 109 Base Herbs, 275 Sulfur Ore and 2 Snow Golem Crystals. **The number of Low Grade Cuilin Stones needed can be greatly decreased to only require 432 Low Grade Cuilin Stones by ranking using Forest Golems through ranks 9-6. However, this requires you to need 411 Common Cuilin Stones, 137 White Herbs and 137 Base Herbs. This method is recommended. ***Assuming the user has Rank Novice Alchemy Mastery, using the second method on a weekday would realistically require 176 White and Base Herbs. On a Saturday, it would realistically require 154 White and Base Herbs. The boss of the Shadow Mission "The Stones of Sliab Cuilin" will almost always drop a golem crystal when defeated - each kind accordingly to what difficulty was selected. The visual appearance of each golem: Summary *Summon Golem does not add to Skill Combat Power and Stat Combat Power. Base Stats These are the stats of each type of Golem before applying bonuses from the Summon Golem and Alchemy Mastery skills. (Combat Power is permanently set because Golems are considered animal-type.) Skill Ranks These are the ranks of each Golem's skills. They are unaffected by Summon Golem and Alchemy Mastery. Obtaining the Skill Read the skill book "Alchemy and Battling" purchased from Dorren in Taillteann for (28,800G). Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title the Golem Master *HP +50 *Defense +10 *Str -30 *Dex -30 *Int -30 Category:Alchemy Skills